The Doctor and I
by RiverSong's2ndWife
Summary: I often find myself drifting off into some wild and wonderful daydream, why not, after-all my mind is so much more exciting than reality.


My mind was drifting, as it so often does, far away down that rabbit hole, back to somewhere so familiar and welcoming. I shouldn't beat myself up for being so easily distracted, after all, reality as we know it is so incredibly boring. My mind is so much more interesting, a whole world filled with adventures and interesting people. People who enjoy spending time with me, are interested in what I have to say, and who love me for the weird and wonderful person that I am. Today I am with The Doctor and River. I love these days, the whole of time and space and two wonderful, intelligent people to explore it with. Speaking of River, or should I say Professor Song, there's something about being in the company of such a strong woman that instantly makes me believe in my abilities. I don't doubt myself as much when I'm with her, "do you think you could defeat the Dalek's while I sort out the Cybermen?" "Why of course I can River, no problem, leave it with me." She has this way of making me feel special, I am strong and powerful when I am around her, nothing can stop me, I'd like to see them try with her right behind me anyway.

I step onto the TARDIS, this is always my favourite part, the familiar sounds and lights, it even has a welcoming and familiar scent, like freshly mown grass and clean linen. Maybe the TARDIS knows my favourite scents and that's her way of welcoming me back on board. There's The Doctor now, he has a new face, but I know it's him, it's his eyes so full of knowledge and wisdom, a man that has been to the end of the world and back, my Doctor. He seems different, slightly more authoritative, less playful, but still mine all the same. Well, mine and River's of course. "Well? " He said, raising his eyebrows, "what do you think?" He span around on the spot as he said this. " Very dapper, you could even go as far as to say handsome" I replied, blushing a little as I did. "He had that effect on me when I first came across this face" River whispered in my ear. My whole body tingled as she did this, I wasn't quite brave enough to admit that I found her equally as attractive, that her mere presence sent my mind racing. Boy was I in for a good day today.

"Well then Kate, it's your turn, where will it be?" he asked. I thought about it, it was tricky. It had been so long since I'd seen The Doctor and even longer since I'd seen River. I wanted today to be special, a day I'd never forget. "Take me somewhere amazing" I finally proclaimed with a slight cheeky smile on my face. "My kind of woman!" River winked at me. If only she knew what that wink did to me. Then he did it, he flew the TARDIS, watching him always thrilled me, the look on his face, you could tell that he revelled in these moments. Travelling with people who adored him, showing them amazing things, wonders of the world past and present. I held on as the familiar tug of the TARDIS attempted to knock me off my feet, then there was that wonderful sound, the one that filled me with joy, the one that told me we had landed. "You left the hand-brake on again" River drawled, rolling her eyes in my direction. I laughed, you could tell who wore the pants in this relationship, even if she did allow The Doctor to believe that it was him. It was time, time to step out of the blue box and face whatever was waiting for me on the other side. I felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach, my head was spinning as I reached out and pulled the door open. Light flooded into the TARDIS and illuminated my face. It was orange, and red, and yellow, and beautiful. I smiled, a happy, content smile and stretched my arms out, feeling the warmth on my skin. I took a deep breath in, the air had a soft floral fragrance, which was being enhanced by River's perfume which she was currently spraying into the air and twirling around as it fell onto her body. "Just touch up my lipstick and I'm all ready to go, " she smirked and blew a kiss at The Doctor. After River had finished making herself look presentable, as if she was ever unpresentable in the first place, we were ready to go. We stepped out of the TARDIS into the light. Both River and I made an audible gasp as we saw what was waiting for us.

"Oh Doctor, it's perfect" River exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. I pulled my eyes away from their passionate embrace to admire my surroundings. I was unsure as to whether we were still on earth or not, the fields stretched for miles, a deep emerald green with touches of bright, almost luminous orange. The sky was a beautiful sapphire blue, with just a hint of pale pink on the horizon. "It's breathtaking" I sighed, my eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Ah, the planet Maynerth" The Doctor said placing his arm around me. "A planet filled with fields, beautiful skies and sunsets, flowers in every colour you can think of, and some which you can't. The perfect place to kick back, relax and spend time with the people you love." I looked around, it truly was perfect, not exciting or dangerous, nothing hiding behind any corners waiting for us, just perfect. I thought about his words "spend time with the people you love". My eyes began to fill with tears again as I came to the realisation that he included me in that statement. I was someone that The Doctor loved and for the first time I felt truly special.

The day seemed to pass by me in a blur. We lay on the grass looking at the sky, listening to the birds sing sweetly to one another. We remembered all of the fabulous adventures we had previously had together. All filled with action, adventure, horrifying creatures and always lots of running. We agreed how nice to was to be lying peacefully, the warm sunlight on our faces, watching the world pass us by without a care in the world. The sun began to set and I looked on at the golden ball of fire as it descended into nothingness, replaced by a milky white moon and what seemed like millions of silver fairy lights, lighting up the black midnight sky. My eyes drifted closed, I could hear River and The Doctor talking and laughing merrily by my side. I took a deep breath in, relaxed and content, knowing I was safe with them and there was nowhere else I would rather be. "Kate!" I could hear my name being called in the distance. I could feel myself being pulled back to reality, not ready yet to go but having no choice. I opened my eyes. I was back in school, my teacher stood over me. "It's your turn to read Kate." I opened the forgotten book on the desk in from of me, I turned to the correct page and began to read. Part of me still lay in the grass listening to the birds sing. I can't wait until I see The Doctor again.


End file.
